Hikaru and Gingka: A new life
by tragedymaster01
Summary: Hikaru left her old life and joined the Dark Nebula. But when she realizes they are no good, she teams up with her old friends, and her childhood sweetheart, Gingka, and tries to fight back. But then a new threat appears. Bad summary, better one inside.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Awakening

I was merely an ally, an easily destroyed part of their diabolical chain. I was a weapon, the kind that if I got too powerful, it would be easy to dispose. I found this out when I was still working for _them_. The Dark Nebula Organization. They recruited bladers that were rejected, that didn't fit in, and gave them power. When Ryuga fell, I was their top weapon. The head of the organization, Doji, promised me fame and riches-all I could ever want. Being vain and naïve, I agreed. It was the worst mistake I ever made. They took my beyblade, my precious Storm Aquario, and turned it into Dark Aquarius. My special move, Aquario Infinite Assault, was changed to Dark Infinity Lightning Strike, a name accustomed for my new dark blade. The name was ironic to my old special move, but no matter. I was one of the Dark Nebulas now. My old move was just another piece of my shattered past, and didn't matter anymore. Doji said to me, "Hikaru Hasama, you will obey my every command. If you fail to do so, you and your blade will be destroyed. Permanently. You shall go on a mission for six months and recruit an army of powerful bladers!"

I didn't believe him about destroying my blade until I witnessed it before my very own eyes. I saw a tall, slim boy enter the arena and stand in front of the stadium. "Kenji, you have not obeyed my commands. Now you will pay!" they had an intense battle, either one never giving up. But after a while, it was clear Kenji's Lightning Cyber was getting weak. His short black hair blew in the wind generated form his bey, but Doji easily summoned his special move, and Dark Wolf attacked fiercely. Kenji's dark green eyes widened in horror as his beyblade was almost torn apart by his opponent. Cyber started to wobble as Dark Wolf smashed into it repeatedly. I began to feel sorry for the teen, because no one deserved such a punishment. But just as quickly as it came, the feeling washed over me and my face hardened once more. The strong must show no mercy to the weak. Doji taught me that, and I followed the rule, showing no mercy to my opponents. But after Doji was done with poor Kenji, I caught a glimpse of the look on his face, and my heart broke. Immediately, I knew I was done with the Dark Nebula for good, and packed my bags for the mission. When Doji was training with some new agents, I sneaked to the lab where they mutated my bey and changed it back to Storm Aquario. I'm no rocket scientist, but my photographic memory served me well in this case. With my blade in my pocket and bag slung over one shoulder, I departed the Dark Nebula forever.

After fleeing form the D.N. (Dark Nebula) HQ, I decided to pay a couple of old friends a visit. The sun was high in the sky by the time I reached Kenta's house. I knocked on his door and waited nervously, hoping he wouldn't be angry for my betrayal to Gan Gan Galaxy. After what seemed like hours, someone poked his head out, but it wasn't Kenta. The person had spiky dark turquoise hair and a ponytail, and blazing sky blue eyes. Under each eye was a curved cross scar.

"Hikaru?"

Kyoya gaped, eyes widening. Well, he recognized me pretty quick. I hadn't changed since I was a kid, appearance-wise I guess. My dark purple eyes still glowed with power, and my aqua blue hair was something to remember. My hair naturally ended in spikes and my tan accented my hair even more. His eyes narrowed but he let me in. Sitting on the couch were two more familiar people- a small boy with green hair and dark brown eyes and a boy whose spiky black hair was outlined in white.

"Hikaru?" Masamune gasped, his deep brown eyes widening. I grinned. "Yup. It's me."

"Where have _you_ been?"

Kyoya regarded me with piecing blue eyes. I was about to explain when three more people entered the room. First was a little boy with spiky dark blond hair and emerald eyes, also known as the beyblade ninja. Next was a tall boy with long silvery hair held in place with a bronze clasp in such a way that bangs fell across his forehead, and golden-brown eyes. In the back, whistling loudly was-no! It couldn't be! But yes, it _was_ him-my long-time, childhood sweetheart- Gingka Hagane.

The redhead literally pranced into the room, golden eyes shining. His straight red hair seemed shorter that before, but that white scarf was still wrapped around his neck. My heart ached as he danced into the room, laughing.

"Wait! Hikaru!"

"Yes, I know who I am."

I sighed, a little ticked off.

"Kind of getting tired of my own name here," I muttered as Yu starting chanting my name.

"Hikaru! Hikaru! Hikaru!"

"So, you went to the D.N.?" Tsubasa asked me quietly. I nodded and said, "Yeah, but they just use you for power then kill you."

At that moment, a pale brunette with clear blue eyes rushed into the room.

"You guys! Benkei ate some cookies containing an elixir for mind controlling! He's gone over to the dark side!"

3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Gingka

"No way!"

Masamune looked shocked as Kenta gasped. "Are you sure Madoka?" I asked. She nodded, looking horrified. Suddenly, Hikaru stepped in. Yes, the love of my life who disappeared two years ago after defeating our team along with Team Wild Fang. I knew she had gone over to the D.N., and after that we never saw her again. Well, up until now.

"You guys. We need to find Benkei, and I have just the plan."

"Aren't you still part of the organization?"

Kyoya's voice was cold and he looked mad. Hikaru smirked.

"In your pathetic dreams, lion boy. I'm supposed to be on a six-month mission so I am fine. Well, ready guys?" Everyone nodded and scooted in close to hear her plan. "Ok, so this is what we do…"

I have to admit, Hikaru's plan was ingenious. I mean, Benkei, being the idiot he was, didn't even blink when he read the note that was in my handwriting. He just charged in the, er, wrong direction of the stadium on the note. _Someone_ was going to tell him he was going the wrong way…I hope.

Two hours late, Benkei showed up, but we were ready.

As ready as a group of teenagers (with the exceptions of Yu and Kenta) in cloaks, all different colors, we were anticipating his arrival. Hikaru looked drop-dead (is it just me or do I sound like a girl?) gorgeous in hers and I couldn't help but wince every time Kyoya stared at her coldly. Knowing Kyoya, he didn't hold grudges, so I guess he was just wary of her.

In the meantime, we all got caught up with Hikaru. Apparently, the D.N had been plotting this "mind control" thing for a while. They tried it on many actual human beings, with all of them suffering permanent brain damage, with two or three deaths. This time, when they tried it on Benkei, it worked perfectly. Hikaru apologized for it and I could feel a chill in the air. It wasn't every day that Hikaru apologized for something. While everyone began to whisper the plan again, Hikaru quickly walked over to me.

She looked at the ground and shuffled her feet around. Then she threw her arms around me.

"How you've been Gingky?" Her voice sounded so soft and naïve. Just like when we were little.

"I've been better than you." She lifted her head from my shoulder and shot me a look of annoyance and I saw that there were tears in her eyes. She knew what I was thinking. We both wanted time to run backwards and stop on the day that we sat under the tree in his backyard…

"Gingky, I want this day to never end. I want to be here with you till the end of time." We were holding hands under the shade of the biggest tree in my backyard.

"I know you want to stay, but you know you have to go." Her purple eyes filled up with tears, as she knew what I was saying was true.

"Gingka, lost in a memory again?" Hikaru brought me back to the real world as she stared at me with her 'ok, I know you love me but that doesn't mean you can ignore me' look. God, she could be so complicated sometimes, but I love her for being her. I would sacrifice a lot for her life.

"I want you to have this." She pushed something into my hand and stepped back. I looked down and saw what she had given me. It was her lucky charm. Her necklace that she always wore was there, in my palm. The moonstone shimmered in the moonlight shining like a beacon of light. For once, I was speechless. I looked up and saw that Hikaru's eyes were swimming in tears. Then there was an awkward silence, but it didn't last long, for Kyoya and the others came back from their hunt for Benkei. I looked down at my watch; the time was 9:45. Benkei would arrive soon.

"Alright everyone! Places!" Hikaru took charge; pushing me to my hiding spot and helping the others get into their positions. All of a sudden, a boy with Egyptian style clothing and orange bangs dashed into the center of the stadium. As he circled around, I could see he had brown hair and orange symbols underneath his eyes. Kyoya gasped, and the boy turned around swiftly. His sharp emerald green eyes found my golden ones, and he nimbly raced behind the rocks to where I was hiding.

"Nile?" I was shocked as he managed a rueful smile.

"I heard you're taking down Doji, so I thought you might need backup."

"Alright, you're in." Kyoya spoke from his hiding place. Nile quickly ducked as footsteps sounded through the huge stadium. I checked my watch and grinned. It was 10:00. Showtime.

3


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey, hey! I'm back with another chappie! I am sorry if it sucks, but yeah. So I'll stop stalling and get on with the story! Enjoy!

Kyoya: you forgot the disclaimer again.

Me: oops! Right, um, Yu!

Yu: ok, Sam—Chan does not own beyblade, or else she would kill us all off!

Me: except Tala! He's so cute! *Drools*

Kyoya: he isn't even in this story you weirdo!

Yu: right, um, enjoy the story!

(Hikaru P.O.V.)

Benkei slowly walked into the stadium, a smirk on his face. I gasped when I realized that the symbol on his jacket was now a dragon that resembled L-Drago. His eyes glowed red as he yelled, "Doji! Come out!" at that moment, Kyoya, Gingka, Tsubasa, Nile, Yu and me stepped out from our hiding spots and jumped down into the stadium (Masamune and Kenta stayed at home just in case Benkei decided to attack). Benkei looked shocked, then smiled evilly. "I see you tricked me. No matter! I have brought backup!" I knew he had some form of help, but my jaw dropped and my eyes widened when twenty figures approached us. Kyoya growled and hissed, "Well, Benkei, we challenge you to a bey battle!" Benkei smirked. "I accept!"

It was decided that Gingka, Nile and I would go on the offence, while Tsubasa and Kyoya would play defense. Yu would hold his ground at the center of the stadium. "3, 2, 1! Let it RIP!" everyone launched their beys at the same time, and it was on. Libra spun in the center while Pegasus attacked Bull…wait a minute. That wasn't Bull. Benkei's blade was similar to L-Drago, but it was red and gold. "Leone!" Kyoya roared, and winds immediately buffeted the area. My hair blew crazily in the wind, but Kyoya grinned in triumph. The enemies were losing, and half of the beyblades flew out of the stadium. Benkei snarled, "L-Bull Destruction!" the red and gold bey began to spin left. "Oh no!" Yu cried as it swerved and hit Libra. "Libra! Infernal blast!" L-Bull began to shake violently and was thrown away from the stamina-bey as green light flooded the stadium. "All right!" the blonde cheered. But his victory was short lived, for the forbidden bey smashed into Leone. "No!" Kyoya yelled as the green blade clattered at his feet. "Ok! Pegasus, Starbooster attack!" Pegasus flew up, up, up, and then rocketed downward, slamming into Benkei's beyblade. Two extremely powerful beys clashed, resulting in an explosion of pure energy. The entire stadium was blinded by white-hot light. When the smoke cleared, Gingka fell to his knees.

"NO!" he yelled as we caught sight of Pegasus motionless in the stadium. Benkei laughed evilly as Earth Eagle smashed repeatedly into L-Bull. Maybe he had gone mad. Tsubasa cried out, "Eagle! Metal Wing Smash!" but the evil blade dodged the attack, and Eagle landed at its owner's feet. I was about to use my special move when a voice shouted, "Mystic Zone!" Nile's bey formed the barrier and blocked Benkei's move. He growled as Nile triumphantly veered his glowing golden beyblade towards the henchmen's'. "Houruseus!" he called, and all of the enemies' beys, except Benkei, were thrown out of the arena. "Nice one, Nile!" Kyoya roared from behind. Nile grinned, but then Libra flew past him and hit the ground. "NO!" Yu screamed as his precious bey was knocked out of the stadium. I clenched my fists and snarled, "Aquarius, In-" but Nile cut me off as he bellowed, "Horuseus!" I growled in impatience; was I ever going to get the chance to make a move? "Hikaru! You can do it!" Gingka's voice sounded from behind me, giving me confidence just then, a blur of gold and black streaked past me and impaled itself in a slab of rock. Nile was stunned; his green eyes widened in shock as everyone realized that I was the only one left. It was I vs. Benkei.

"Aquarius, Infinite Assault!" I was full of energy, my blade was glowing purple and left streaks of blue and silver across the stadium as it raced towards L-Bull. "Now ay am I going to be defeated by some dark nebula agent! Even if he's my friend!" but Benkei thundered, "L-Bull! Soaring Bull Uppercut Strike!" his beyblade radiated with evil power, burning a fierce and angry mass of red energy. The two beys collided, and energy exploded outward. I shielded my eyes from the bright light and gritted my teeth as it changed to a pure white aura. Smoke billowed out form the debris that was left form the collision; rocks had been blown to pieces and everyone was covered in dust. But they all squinted through the hazy vapor, straining to see which bey was still spinning. I was knocked off my feet and slammed into something hard. Spots flashed before my eyes as I crumpled, unable to take the pressure. My head dropped forward and my body went limp as the dust revealed a spinning L-Bull Destruction and Aquarius…. blown to bits.

Yes, I'm leaving off at that. I'm so evil…hahahahaha! Anyway, if I don't update tomorrow, Happy Christmas…yeah, I don't celebrate, sadly. Oh well. I hope you guys get lots of cookies and presents!


	4. Chapter 4

(Ginga P.O.B.)

I could do nothing as I watched Hikaru fall back and hit the ground. My mouth dropped as her blade was blown to pieces. Benkei laughed evilly as his beyblade spun in the center of the now destroyed stadium.

"Hikaru!" I yelled, wanting to run to her, but my heart fell as Benkei walked around the dish and picked her up by her shirt.

"I think this ones coming back with us!"

My fist clenched as Nile replied coolly, "Uh, I don't think so."

The slender boy catapulted himself at Benkei, but the rather large oaf had reinforcements. Nile let out a yelp as they crashed into him, sending him flying into a boulder. He slumped to the ground, blood trickling down his side. Kyoya's eyes blazed as he helped his friend get up.

"Benkei. Let. Go. Of. Her. Or. Else." I snarled each word, a murderous look in my normally soft golden-brown eyes. Benkei smirked and said, "All right then."

He threw the purple-eyed girl up, up, up. I tilted my head back and gasped as a pure black helicopter with the D.N. symbol speeded towards the falling girl. Doji pulled her inside and cackled evilly.

"If you ever want to see her alive again, then you and your friends surrender!"

and with that, the helicopter zoomed away. When I turned to look at Benkei, he was gone!

"Dam, Doji tricked us!"

"don't worry, my love. Ill find you, even if it's the last thing I do."

And as I looked up into the dark sky, I wondered if I really would ever see her again.

Me: please review (Its Sam not Emily btw)!


End file.
